grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Seed of the World Tree I
The Seed of the World Tree I is the 8th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot Yuuji is shocked when he received an e-mail from Makina, in which it says that she promoted him from "brother" to "father". After showing it to her, Makina really wants Yuuji to become her father. Later, on the dormitory, Yuuji explained to the other girls that he decided to become Makina's father, much to the girls' confusion about that. He told Makina that he will do anything to protect her and to make her become a fine woman, and then she hugs him. Afterwards, he called JB about his "big news", in which she also reacted the same way when he told the girls about that. He explained to her that Makina offered him 70 billion yen in order for him to become her father. It happened earlier that day, when Makina really did offer him the "70 billion yen" check, and it was her lifetime allowance, so he held on to it knowing that he wouldn't just leave Makina alone. After a flashback, JB did some research about the Irisu family, and it says that they have produced several generations of politicians, and is involved in the domestic and diplomatic affairs. JB told him that Makina is the eldest daughter of the head of the family. She also told him about her father, Masataka Irisu, who was an accountant for the Ministry of Defense's administrative department, and died a few years ago in an "accident". Yuuji then begs JB to pull the documents together so she can send it to him, and she agreed, just before he hung up the phone. Then, Makina appeared, now "officially" calling Yuuji "Papa", and she headbutted him and literally fell on him. And then, she kissed him on the lips. Yuuji asked her what is she doing, and she explained that it's just a "display of affection between father and daughter". She then continues kissing him, until he grabbed her chest, as she called him a "pervert". Suddenly, Amane appeared out of nowhere holding the sandwiches, with her "jealousy" look as she witnessed what was going on between Yuuji and Makina. Later that day in Chizuru's office, Chizuru showed Yuuji the documents about the Irisu family as she told him that the leaders of the family are the grandmother and her daughter, Makina's mother. Chizuru also explained to him that Makina's father married her mother and that he took the secret Irisu ledgers and tried to contact Cabinet intelligence, but he died in an "accident" soon after. She also said that there was an incident where Makina was kidnapped on that day, and after that, Makina suffered her mental illness and lost her status as heir to the Irisu family, thus being banished and replaced by her little sister, who became the primary heir to the family. Yuuji stood up and told her that there was one thing he didn't expect, he thought that Makina is the only child of her family. Later, when the girls are planting, Yuuji appeared and Makina wants to know where has he been. He told her that he had business with Chizuru, and Makina thought that his business was something about the "pipes" of Chizuru. He then witnessed what is on Makina's head, and she told him that it's an apple tree, or at least a sapling of the apple tree, but one day, it will grow into a tree and apples will grow on the tree, so she can give the apples to him one day. Later, it's the last day of the class for the first semester, and Summer Break is about to start. After class, Makina is so excited about the Summer Break, until Yuuji informed her that, as her "father", he wants her to have her morning run with him and her homework after breakfast and her practical skills. Afterwards, the training begins, as Makina goes to punch Yuuji, but he easily blocks and dodges her. She then runs to him and she quickly grabs him, but even so, he used the leg lock on her to make her submit. Back in the dormitory, Amane asked Yumiko about the whereabouts of Yuuji and Makina, but Yumiko didn't see them. Amane is wondering what are Yuuji and Makina doing, and Yumiko remembered that Yuuji came into her place earlier and ordered something online. Back on the school campus, Yuuji is still training Makina, and this time he is teaching her how to aim the target with a sniper rifle. She aimed at the cup and fired a bullet ball, but she missed. She then aimed it again, and this time, she fired another bullet ball at the cup, and she hit it, a direct hit. Just then, Yumiko appeared and Yuuji became so mad he comes out of the bushes and scolds her for wandering around during the target practice, and calls her an "idiot". He then told her to look at that red flag, informing her that when the red flag is on the tree, the place is off limits, but even Yumiko did not know that. She then asked him what was he doing, as he already told her that it's a target practice, and she now realize that he bought a sniper rifle on her PC. He asked her if she would try it out, but she refused and would rather play chess. After Makina called Yumiko a "boring person", Yumiko pulls her cheeks painfully. Just when she thought she would give, Makina calls Yumiko "ugly", forcing Yumiko to pull her cheeks once more, until Makina finally apologized. Later, on the train station, Amane is about to leave for her trip, and Makina decides to celebrate for Amane's departure by shouting "Banzai", much to Amane's embarrassment. Back to the dormitory, Makina became bored and asked Yuuji if he had any plans to go home, but he explained that he doesn't have a home, but he will visit a grave of his master, which is located at Yamanashi. Makina then decides that she will go with him right now. During a trip montage, Yuuji explained to her that he first met his master five or six years ago, and after everyone in his family died, he lived and was raised by that one person who was none other than his master, Asako Kusakabe. After arriving at the gate of the grave of Asako, he explained Makina that he went to America because of Asako's work, and after coming back from America, he lived with her in order to become strong and fearless. He also told her that Asako was not just his master, but she was also like a mother to him the way she raised him from a cowardly little brat to a decent man. After that, Yuuji and Makina have finally arrived at his former house, and she witnessed that the cabin had everything, including the TV. Yuuji witnessed the eye drops on the fridge, and he passed one on Makina, and so she used it on her eye. She then looked at the picture of him as a boy, with JB and Asako, in which Yuuji explained to her that he looked terrible on that picture when he claimed that he was a coward back then. After cleaning the tables, Yuuji and Makina went to visit Asako's grave later that day and prayed on it. And right next to her grave, there was also a grave of "John". Makina then thanked Asako for raising Yuuji. As night falls, while Makina is sleeping, Yuuji called Sachi and informed her that they will stay at the cabin for one night. He then tries to call JB, but she is unavailable and he left a message. The next day, while humming after buying some groceries, Makina hid herself behind the tree as she witnessed her sister, Sarina Irisu, who is the one who took Makina's place as heir to her family. Makina remembered that back then, even though she called Sarina her sister, she doesn't know much about her father, and then she got kidnapped. Makina passed by Sarina without noticing her. When Sarina went inside a car, her men were starting the engine, until suddenly, the car exploded, knocking Makina out cold from a distance. Later, in the dormitory, Sachi came out of the room, informing Yuuji that Michiru and Yumiko brought her to the room. Yuuji went inside the room, and before Yumiko left, she informed him that the family's target in that affair was Makina's sister and that he should go see what happened at her family's home. Yuuji still remembers on the day when he accepted being Makina's father, as he let her buy her while holding on to her lifetime amount of money. He told her that, as her father, he will protect her, even if the whole world turns against her. After a flashback, Makina woke up and asked Yuuji about Sarina, in which he informed her that Sarina was taken to a hospital after an accident and that she will live, but barely. He told her that no matter what happens, he won't die on her, and then Makina cried tears of joy. After leaving the room, Yuuji got JB's message and orders him to report to headquarters. Yuuji then arrived at the headquarters, with his code name "Number 9029", but then he witnessed that JB is not alone, because there is a secretary named "Chiara Farrell". JB ordered Chiara to bring them two coffees, and make her a decaf. Before leaving, Chiara told Yuuji that she is a big fan of him and would like to take a picture with him, until JB ordered her to leave immediately. Chiara then leaves, but not before winking at him and blowing him a kiss at the same time. Yuuji noticed that Chiara have a big butt, in which JB scolds him for sexual harassment, but he makes a comeback by saying that cornering men with the phrase "sexual harassment" is an abuse of power. Afterwards, JB gives him an assignment for him to kill, and as he opened an envelope, he is shocked when he witnessed that his latest assassination target is none other than "Makina Irisu". Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Yuria Harudera *Sarina Irisu *Masataka Irisu(mentioned) *Kiyoka Irisu(flashback) *Chiara Farrell *Asako Kusakabe(flashback) *John(unseen) Gallery See The Seed of the World Tree I/Image Gallery Trivia * This episode marks the beginning of Makina's route from the Visual Novel. * This Vehicle in episode scene is Black metallic 2010 Toyota Crown Royal Saloon S200. Episodes